This invention relates generally to patient support apparatus, and more particularly to patient support apparatus which include a powered transport device to facilitate movement of a patient support.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus is provided. The patient support apparatus includes a patient support and a powered transport device. The powered transport device includes a wheel and a motor coupled to the wheel to power rotation of the wheel. The wheel is in contact with the floor to facilitate movement of the patient support when rotated by the motor.